Seattle is alive with
by MamaG
Summary: Five people 1 dream
1. Default Chapter

While finishing my other Frasier fic I had this idea - Please don't take it seriously because it's really not supposed to be! It's just some fun and I hope you laugh as much as Dab and I did when I wrote it!  
  
Anyway Just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed Equally cursed and blessed (It's not been updated yet but it will be soon I promise) You may need a few songs to listen along to, this is the list so far  
  
Roy Orbison: Crying REM: Shiny Happy People Bryan Adams: It's only love Elton John: Your Song Marvin Gaye: It takes Two Barry White: The first, the last My everything Dido: Life for rent West side story: I feel pretty Celine Dion: Tell Him Carly Simon: You're so vain  
  
I might turn it into a proper story, but hey that's up to you guys please review!!  
  
MG 


	2. Roz Dreams

"Frasier, do you know what's going on out there? Everyone is singing. The road warden at Alice's school was singing Sam Brown's "Stop" and a Traffic cop down the street is singing the spice girl's "Stop" what is going on?" Frasier looked at Roz "Roz it's Seattle national singing day, you've been to Wisconsin and missed the announcement. Everyone has to sing" Roz shook her head "I have never heard of it!" Daphne and Niles walked in  
  
Niles: I was alright for a while; I could smile for a while Daphne: Then I saw you last night, you held my hand so tight when you stopped to say hello Niles: you wished me well you couldn't tell that I'd been Both: Crying Niles: Over you Both: Crying Niles: over you, then you said so long and left me standing alone, alone and Crying, Crying, cry.ing it's hard to understand Daphne: That the touch of your hand can start me crying  
  
Niles: I though that I was over you, but it's true so true I love you even more than I did before but darling what can I do . For you don't love me Daphne: And I'll always be. Crying over you, Crying over you, Niles: Yes now you're gone  
  
Roz looked amazed as Niles and Daphne danced around Nervosa, still singing to each other "Frasier, what is going on with those two?" Frasier shrugged "Probably had a fight or something" Roz waved her hands in front of him "Don't you think it sounds serious? Don't you think you'd better go and talk to him?" Frasier smiled "That's the beauty of SNSD, no talking about personal stuff. Good Huh? Day off for us!" Roz was looking angry "Frasier, this Seattle National Singing day does not exist! Do I make myself clear!" Frasier looked at her "Of course it does!" Roz looked around "then how comes you're not singing?"  
  
Frasier: Meet me in the crowd, People people. Throw your love around, love me love me. Take it into town happy, happy. Put in the ground where the flowers grow, gold and silver shine. Shiny happy people holding hands  
  
Everyone around love them love them. Put it in your hands take it, take it. There's no time to cry Happy, happy. Put it in your heart where tomorrow shines gold and silver shine. Shiny happy people holding hands  
  
Do do do do do do  
  
Shiny Happy People, Holding hands  
  
Frasier was looking right at Roz while singing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the seat and leant into her their lips began to touch..  
  
"AHHHHHH" Roz woke with a start "It was just a dream, nothing was real" she looked to her left and saw a body under the cover; she pulled the covers back to reveal Alice sleeping soundly. She pulled Alice into her arms and headed outside into the night 


	3. Marty Dreams

Martin hobbled through the door, Niles and Daphne was sitting on the couch "My God, Has everyone gone mad? I've just been out to walk Eddie and everyone is singing some old woman was singing "Fly me to the moon" another man was singing that god awful song from Titanic. I don't suppose either of you two have a clue?" Daphne looked up "Oh Mr. Crane, its Seattle national singing day! They said it on the radio this morning. Everyone has to sing!" Martin looked at her "Daphne don't be silly I'm not falling for that one" Frasier and Roz step through the door  
  
Frasier: When the feeling is ended ain't no use pretending, don't you worry it's only love. When your world has been shattered, ain't nothing else matters it ain't over and it's only love and that's all Yeah  
  
Roz: Yeah, If you're heart has been broken, harsh words have been spoken. It ain't easy but it's only love and if you're life ain't worth living and you're ready to give in, just remember it's only love oooohh  
  
Both: You can live without the aggravation, Frasier: You gotta wanna win, you gotta wanna win Both: You keep looking back in desperation, Over and Over and over Again  
  
Frasier: Yeah oh yeah it's only love baby oh baby baby  
  
Both: When your world has been shattered, ain't nothing else matters it ain't over and it's only love if you're life ain't worth living and you're ready to give in, just remember its only love that's all  
  
"What the HELL was that?" Martin stared at Roz and Frasier as they danced around the room "Frasier and Roz are taking part in SNSD, see it's fun. There is nothing wrong with singing!" Martin watched as Frasier and Roz began kissing "I didn't know that Frasier and Roz are together! Niles, did you know about this?" Niles shrugged "No personal talk on SNSD, Dad don't you know the rules?" Martin begins to get angry "no I don't and if this is so great why aren't you singing?" he looked at Daphne  
  
Daphne: It's a little bit funny this feeling inside; I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money, but boy; if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I was a sculpture but then again no or a man who makes potions in a travelling show; I know it much but it s the best I can do. My gift is my song and this ones for you  
  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song; it maybe quite simple but now that its done I hope you don't mind I hope you done mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now that your in the world  
  
Sat on the roof top and kicked off the moss, well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross but the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. Its for people like you that keep it turned on; so excuse me forgetting these things I do, see I forgotten if there green or there blue anything the thing is what I really mean yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song; it maybe quite simple but now that its done I hope you don't mind I hope you done mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now that your in the world  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
  
Martin sat up in bed "that was weird" 


	4. Niles Nightmare

"Hey Dad, do you know what the wonderful people have taken today? Everyone is singing!!" Martin looked up from his paper "Oh Niles; its Seattle's National singing day! Did you not hear about it on the radio?" Niles scoffs "I have lived here for years and I never heard of National singing day. I'm not falling for that one!" Martin shrugs "Suit yourself" Roz was sitting quietly next to Martin "Roz, do you know anything about this national singing day thing?" Roz nodded "Of course; it's a huge event bigger than all the cheese festivals in Wisconsin!" Niles looked through the café window "Oh good Frasier and Daphne will know what's going on!"  
  
Daphne: One can have a dream baby Frasier: Two make that dream so real Daphne: One talk about being in love Frasier: Two can say how it really feels Daphne: One can wish upon a star Frasier: Two can make that wish come true Daphne: One can stand alone in the dark Frasier: Two can make the light shine through  
  
Both: It takes two baby, its takes two baby. Me and You. It takes two baby, its takes two baby to make a dream come true  
  
Frasier and Daphne pointed at Niles and Roz as they sung the chorus  
  
Daphne: One can have a broken heart living in misery Frasier: Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy Daphne: One can be alone in the crowd Frasier: Two can make just a any place seem like being at home  
  
Both: It takes two baby, its takes two baby. Me and You. It takes two baby, its takes two baby to make a dream come true  
  
Frasier and Daphne pointed at Niles and Roz as they sung the chorus  
  
"What is going on?" Roz got up and walked over to Frasier, Niles noticed how close they were standing "Dad, are Roz and Frasier together?" Martin smiled "Roz and Frasier have always been together! Where have you been for the last 10 years?" Niles shrugged "Ok, if everyone is singing then why aren't you?"  
  
Martin: We got it together didn't we? We definitely got are thing together don't we. Isn't that nice? I mean when you sit and think about isn't it really, really nice? I can easily feel myself slip away..  
  
Ahhh, My first, my last, my everything and the answer to all my dreams; you're my sun, my moon, my guiding star; My kinda wonderful that's what you are. I know there is only, only one like you; there is no way they could have made two  
  
Martin stands up and walks near the counter; Roz and Daphne join him and they start dancing  
  
Girl, you're all I'm living for; you're love I'll keep forever more; You're my first, my last, my everything  
  
In you I found so many things a love so new only you could bring.  
  
Niles and Daphne both sat up and screamed; looking at each other "Bad dream" they got out of bed and headed to Frasier's 


	5. Daphne Nightmare

"Hey Roz, you do not want to go out there" Daphne sat down and pointed outside "I've just been serenaded with 'Pretty Woman' five times! Has everyone gone mad?" Roz scowled "Daph, don't you remember? It's Seattle's National Singing Day?" Daphne started laughing "Oh Roz, I have never heard of Seattle's National Singing Day in my life and I've lived here long enough to know about it if I had!" Roz shrugged and turned to Martin "She has forgotten about SNSD!" Martin looked horrified "Daph, how could you forget about SNSD? It's bigger than the Superbowl!" Daphne looked cross "Ok, is this like everyone gang up on Daphne to play the biggest April fools day prank on her?" Roz and Martin shook their heads "Here comes Frasier and Niles, they won't lie to me!"  
  
Frasier: I feel pretty, oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and gay and I pity any girl who isn't me today!  
  
Niles: I feel Charming, oh so Charming It's alarming how charming I feel And so pretty I can hardly believe I'm real  
  
Frasier: See that pretty girl in the mirror there Niles: What mirror where? Frasier: Who could that attractive girl be? (points at Roz) Niles: Which one? Where? How? (looks between Daphne and Roz)  
  
Frasier: I feel stunning Niles: He feels stunning Frasier: And entrancing Niles: And entrancing Frasier: I feel like running and dancing for joy Both: For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful Boy!  
  
"Roz, tell me that didn't just happen?" Roz looked at Niles and Frasier "That's national singing day Daph, isn't great?" Daphne looked between three of them "Look, I'm impressed by how much trouble you have gone to but I'm not buying this national singing day. Niles if I ever see you dance like that in public I will divorce you OK?" All three shrugged "Roz, if it's so great why haven't you sung yet?"  
  
Roz: I haven't ever really had a place that I call home I never stick around quite long enough to make it I apologise that once again I'm not in love But it's not as if I mind that your heart ain't exactly breaking It's just a thought, only a thought  
  
But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Well I deserve nothing more than I get Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
  
I always thought that I would love to live by the sea To travel the world and live more simply I have no idea what happened to that dream Cos there's really nothing here to stop me It's just a thought, only a thought  
  
But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Well I deserve nothing more than I get Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
  
While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down While I'm so afraid to fail so I won't even try Well how can I say I'm alive  
  
But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Well I deserve nothing more than I get Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
  
Roz was looking at Frasier through the whole song; they made eye contact but Frasier wouldn't hold it.  
  
Niles and Daphne both sat up and screamed; looking at each other "Bad dream" they got out of bed and headed to Frasier's 


	6. Frasier Well I never

"Niles, My god everyone is singing at me! What's going on?" Niles looked puzzled "Seattle National Singing Day, Frasier did you forget?" Frasier shook his head "Since I have moved here from Boston I have NEVER EVER heard of Seattle National singing day! Ever!" Niles looked intensely at his brother "You're joking right?" Roz and Daphne could be seen through the café window "Ah, Daphne and Roz are coming, they'll know what is going on!"  
  
Roz: I'm scared  
  
So afraid to show I care  
  
Will he think me weak  
  
If I tremble when I speak  
  
Oooh - what if  
  
There's another one he's thinking of  
  
Maybe he's in love  
  
I'd feel like a fool  
  
Life can be so cruel  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
Daphne: I've been there  
  
With my heart out in my hand  
  
But what you must understand  
  
You can't let the chance  
  
To love him pass you by  
  
Both: Tell him  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
  
Rise in his eyes  
  
Reach out to him  
  
And whisper  
  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
Daphne: Touch him  
  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
  
Your love can't be denied  
  
The truth will set you free  
  
You'll have what's mean to be  
  
All in time you'll see  
  
Roz: I love him  
  
Of that much I can be sure  
  
I don't think I could endure  
  
If I let him walk away  
  
When I have so much to say  
  
Roz: Love is light that surely glows  
  
In the hearts of those who know  
  
It's a steady flame that grows  
  
Daphne: Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
  
Roz: Tonight love will assume its place  
  
Both: This memory time cannot erase  
  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go  
  
Tell him  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
  
Rise in his eyes  
  
Reach out to him  
  
And whisper  
  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
Never let him go  
  
Roz looked at Frasier and Daphne put her hand on Roz' shoulder "Why is Roz looking at me now?" Niles shrugged "Maybe it's about you! I don't know, that's the whole idea of National Singing Day it's all about feeling and expressing them without talking. You can sing a song that perfectly fits you're mood, thoughts or feelings at a particular time" Frasier looked worried "What do you mean? Roz is in love with me?" Niles smiled "It's your dream, are you sure you're not in love with her?" Frasier winced "I'm sure that I would know if I was Niles and what's this about a dream?" Niles looked at him..  
  
Niles:  
  
You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht Your hat strategically dipped below one eye Your scarf it was apricot You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner They'd be your partner, and...  
  
Ok, everyone. All together now (everyone points at Frasier)  
  
You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you Don't you? Don't You?  
  
You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive Well you said that we made such a pretty pair And that you would never leave But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee Clouds in my coffee, and...  
  
I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee Clouds in my coffee, and... Well I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won Then you flew your lear jet up to Nova Scotia To see the total eclipse of the sun Well you're where you should be all the time And when you're not you're with Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend Wife of a close friend, and...  
  
Frasier sat up in bed and rubbed his head. That didn't just happen did it? 


	7. Sometimes late at night

The elevator came to a halt; Roz adjusted her hold on Alice, who was still sleeping. Stepping out she was met by Daphne and Niles "Roz! What are you doing here this late?" Niles enquired "Um, Well I um." The door opened to reveal a very tired Martin Crane "Hi Guys, its 4 am why you are here?" They walked in and sat down "Need to talk to Frasier" Niles said simply "Me too" Daphne and Roz answered together "Well, we're a bit freaked out at the moment. Just had the strangest dreams" Frasier emerged from the kitchen. Niles, Daphne and Roz looked at each other "Me too" they said, Frasier stroked his face "Ok, so let's hear you're dreams, Roz you go first"  
  
"So let me get this straight. We had basically the same dreams the only difference is what was being sung?" everyone nodded "Pretty much so!" Frasier looked at Roz "What songs Roz?" Roz looked at the others "Ok I had Niles and Daphne duetting on Roy Orbison's 'Crying' and I had you singing REM's 'Shiny Happy People'" Martin looked at her "Lucky you" he said sarcastically "I've heard them all sing, not pretty!" Frasier raised his hands "Dad, who did you have?" Martin looked around "I had you and Roz singing Bryan Adams 'it's only love' and Daphne singing Elton John's 'Your song' it that voice that she put on for your heroes game!" Roz smiled "that's a shame" Niles grinned "Roz and Frasier duetting, excuse me that is too much to laugh about" Roz snapped her head round "Well I can say that you are NO Roy Orbison, Niles" Frasier again intervened "Niles, what were yours?" Niles nodded "I had Frasier and Daphne on Marvin Gaye's 'it takes two' and Dad was singing Barry White 'The first, the last my everything" Everyone had already started laughing, even Martin was. Roz looked down at Alice and shhh'd everyone "Ok, Daphne who did you have?" Daphne looked around "I think I win this hands down I had Niles and Frasier singing 'I feel pretty' from west side story" Roz and Martin looked at each other and started laughing again "And Roz singing Dido's 'life for rent' but that was actually very good" Martin started singing "I feel pretty oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and Gay" as he walked into the kitchen to get a beer. "Dad, it isn't funny" Frasier protested "Ok, well I had Roz and Daphne singing 'Tell Him' and Niles singing Carly Simon's 'You're so vain'  
  
"Ok. So apart from the singing and in some cases dancing was there anything strange that happened in your dreams?" Roz didn't want to mention the Frasier thing in front of everyone; she was just hoping that it was only her dream that had them in it 


End file.
